


Land of the Lost

by dyhMewh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyhMewh/pseuds/dyhMewh
Summary: 存贴吧文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存贴吧文

夜幕中那点闪烁的昏黄火光又在挑逗她了。

暮色苍茫的平原上，劲风凄厉地呼啸着卷席而过，像远古时代骑着战马奔驰而过的古战士，雪亮的剑锋在月光下闪闪发光，冰冷而遥远，像是天边雪山的反光。

一间好像被刮过的狂风随意弃置在荒原上的茅草屋——那是她和外婆的家。哦，对了，这还不算是荒原，不时有泽亚的灰红野狐和长着大角的麋鹿走过。野狐总是出现的很突然，离开时也悄无声息，而麋鹿，它们饥饿的大嘴掠夺沙地上每一根枯黄的草茎，毫不挑剔，然后它们留下这片荒凉，朝西方走去。

她还记得冬天。冬天是幸运的季节，地下水会从干渴的地表渗出，汇聚成极细极细的水脉，弯弯曲曲地布满整片大地，此时要是能从高处俯视一定很壮观。网状的水脉像是地心最密集的毛细血管，包裹它的皮肤忽然被血淋淋地扒开，将最致命的部位赤裸裸的暴露在空气与寒风中，滋养行走在地表的生物。

那网像迷宫，如果她是水中的细菌，迷宫可以无数次将她送回起点，也可以将她送向未知的远方。

外婆在隔壁酣睡，那一抹光还在荒原那边闪烁。

她轻轻掀开被子坐起身，光着的脚丫在床下搜寻那双磨旧的鹿皮靴，然后站起来，无声地穿衣，披上她死去的先祖留下的披风，猎刀。哦，还有那条上次从流浪的宁德斯人那买来的红围巾。

她推开自己的房门，今夜它没有吱呀叫唤。旁边的房间半掩的房门中穿出外婆不怎么顺畅的鼾声。她有点想进去看看，但又有点不敢。

她默默站了一会。忽然，转身，离开。经过大门时，她忍不住伸手抚过门凹凸不平的表面，长时间干燥的空气早已带走它的水分，让它的纹理突起，就像外婆的手，带着棕斑的薄皮松垮垮地报在手上，根根骨头突起。

墙上的那盏油灯黑色的灯芯垂下来，浸在煤油里，她顺手摘下。

走出门，呼啸着刮过她的脸颊。


	2. Chapter 2

她跪在地上，手掌抚摸着沙地，嘴里轻轻念了一句咒语，一股清泉从地下涌出，湿润了她干燥并蒙上一层沙土的手。

荒原虽然几乎寸草不生，但旧居此地的种族都知道这里的土地并非贫瘠，他们知道怎么唤出秘密地流淌在地下的水脉，知道哪里有生长在地下的沙果，那种干瘪的、灰黑色的果实是旅行者的干粮，它们附近，也必然会有盘踞在沙石下的蝎蜥。蝎蜥虽然瘦小，但它们的肉也是荒原上难得的美食。

毒辣的炎日让荒原上热浪滚滚，她俯下身将嘴凑近手掌的那一点浑浊的水，喝完后仔细地舔干手掌，再用不再涌出的甘泉灌满水袋。

已经向北走了第十四天了，寸草不生的荒原还一直延伸到湛蓝的天边。

长时间在烈日下的跋涉让她干瘦了很多，不过这有什么好抱怨的？这对于生长在荒原的女孩来说是家常便饭。荒原的生活已经让她不再像小姑娘一样娇嫩，而这几天，她的身手更加敏捷、棕色的眼睛更加明亮。


	3. Chapter 3

日夜的旅途让她日益疲惫。

一天晚上，她躺在地上，盖着自己的斗篷。昏昏欲睡时，她好像听见若有若无的蹄声。她一个激灵，翻过身，把耳朵贴在沙地上。那不是幻听!那动物真的走在远处的大地上，不慌不忙，淡定自若，毫不担心大地将它的存在散播向四方。

她睡了一宿，醒来时天已经亮了。但往常她只睡几个小时，然后在星辰下赶路。

她拍落头发中的尘土，瞭望天边的地平线。

今天她离开了原来计划的路线，去找垂杨树。

她在一座土丘的背阴处找到了树，也找到了它。

那是一头健壮的公麋鹿，坚硬美丽的大角像百年古树的树干分叉一样壮观。

他不像普通流浪荒原的麋鹿一样孱弱，相反，他充满爆发力的肌肉在棕黄的外皮下勾勒出美丽的线条。但他棕黄的大眼又不失麋鹿的平静。

它显然是来觅食的，垂杨树低垂的枯叶已经全被它吃完了。现在它正用大角缠住纠缠在一起的枝条，再向后退几步就可以尽数扯下。

她悄悄地靠近，等到麋鹿无法够到更高的枝条准备离开时，她在他的注视下轻而易举地爬上树，收集剩下的枝叶。

麋鹿站在树下，抬着头望她，时不时眨一下眼睛，保持眼眶中那颗宝石的湿润。

她顺着树干滑下来，轻巧地落在麋鹿前，他低下头，两只眼睛凝视着她，伸长脖子闻了闻她手里的那捆草。

她小心翼翼地靠近，同时扯下一根，送到他嘴边。

麋鹿伸出舌头，将它卷进嘴里，然后有节奏地嚼了起来，慢吞吞的。

她尝试性地伸出手，颤抖地靠近鹿的脖颈。上面的毛发有点扎手，她试着挠了挠，鹿转过头，又扯下她手里的几根枝条，很平静地看着她。

"和我一起上路吧。"这是她这几周第一次开口说话，嘶哑的嗓音很亲切，鹿的鼻子里喷出温热的气体，应和着她。

驯鹿人，她的祖先，现在她和他们一样了。她仿佛能看见那些透明的精灵，在阳光下漂浮，在她眯起眼看太阳时投射出七彩的光芒，在她脚下的沙地中保持着她脚步的平稳，他们也是鹿，她漂亮的麋鹿。荒原上的人只一把枯黄的草，就能与荒原上的鹿建立某种联系，那是两个种族间血脉交融的关系。

他们继续向北走去，路还很远，与之前不同的是天边出现了几座在原野上突起的灰黄山丘。她现在和鹿一起饮水，一起睡觉，骑在他宽厚的背上向北走。传说荒原的北方有繁华的城市。

她找到一棵铁杉树，用猎刀为自己做了一根长棍，凹凸不平的木材让长棍的纹理很奇怪，有点像缠绕在一起的古藤。她把木棍的一头削成刀的形状，尽管木头刀刃没有铁刃锋利，但铁杉木的坚硬和锋利也足够了。

一切都准备好了。出发吧，出发吧，我的鹿。


End file.
